


silver haired beauty

by pervert_thoughts



Series: Icha Icha Paradise [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Groping, Happy Birthday Jiraiya, Heavy Petting, M/M, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Kissing, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: He was strolling through the village, his wooden sandals clacking against the dusty road. Konoha was beautiful as always, a lot has changed through the years but the village always amazed him by its landscape. Villagers and kids were laughing, enjoying the sunny day which wasn’t that incredibly hot after all. He truly missed this place, but what or rather who was he missing the most was probably located in the Hokage’s office.The sannin passed stands, waving to a few sellers which he knew personally. After a few more steps hopped straight on the windowsill. He pushed the window open when very unfamiliar sight welcomed him.





	silver haired beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So this was firstly an Icha Icha Kinktober series, but well. I have quite a rough time and couldn't continue it. Anyway, I hope I'll put other fics for kinktober in here. But! BUT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIRAIYA! I made this one as a gift for our beloved pervy sannin. Hope you will enjoy it guys <3

He was strolling through the village, his wooden sandals clacking against the dusty road. Konoha was beautiful as always, a lot has changed through the years but the village always amazed him by its landscape. Villagers and kids were laughing, enjoying the sunny day which wasn’t that incredibly hot after all. He truly missed this place, but what or rather who was he missing the most was probably located in the Hokage’s office.

 

The sannin passed stands, waving to a few sellers which he knew personally. After a few more steps hopped straight on the windowsill. He pushed the window open when very unfamiliar sight welcomed him.    
  
There was Naruto, his beloved student, leaning on the Hokage’s desk with a smug grin on his face. His  _ so Minato’s sky color _ eyes were gazing straight in Hokage ones probably, lust evident in the blue depths. 

 

_ ‘Can Naruto possibly think about Tsunade that way?!’  _ Jiraiya pondered not willing to take a yes as an answer. The back of Hokage’s chair was facing him, both persons not knowing about his presence yet. He was an incredible spy, chakra masking was his second nature. But something seemed off as he eyed the seat carefully when it clicked. Silver spiky strands peeking from the top of the backrest. He blinked a few times in confusion when a memory hit him.

 

It was some time after Minato’s death, he came back to the village because of Sandaime’s wish. The sannin planned on making some researches when he met no one other than Kakashi. The teen, probably in his nine-teens, was strolling through the village, Anbu attire well defining his body. And damn boy, he looked good. Apart from the frown ever-present under his mask, the only visible eye was showing only sadness and loneliness. Jiraiya smirked to himself and decided to ask his old sensei for a favor. The young male needed the distraction, and he knew exactly what would do the job. 

 

“Hey Kakashi~!” the older male waved to the teen coming closer. The other looked at him surprised, blinking in disbelief. 

“Jiraiya-sama.” a short nod in a gesture of politeness directed towards him. 

“You didn’t expect me in here so early, eeh? Listen Kakashi, I was thinking~ maybe you’d like to join me for a cup of sake, hm?” the sage came closer wrapping his muscled arm around lean shoulders, already directing them to the bar. But the youngster quickly untangled himself from the grip. 

_ “Maaa _ , early? Five years passed already. Anyway sorry, it’s not possible. My shift starts in ten.” the silverette eye smiled already backing from the other. 

“A shift? Well then, let’s see what we can do about it!” he grabbed Kakashi’s hand dragging him straight to Hokage’s office. 

 

_ Jiraiya smiled to himself, what happened next was clearly something worth to remember.  _

 

They were sitting in his apartment, the one he used once in the village. Few bottles of sake were laying around, both of them intoxicated already. Their bodies were incredibly close while talking about the upcoming volume of Icha Icha. 

Kakashi’s face was flushed, his eye glazed by alcohol. He propped his hand on Jiraiya’s tight while speaking self-absorbed by the novel. The older eyed the teen carefully, only now noticing how the boy, no - the man, in front of him was alluring. He reached to his face, lightly thumbing masked cheek.

“Nee, Kashi-kun tell me..” he slurred in other’s face “have you been with someone already?”

The youngster’s eye widen and he became crimson red in embarrassment.  “O-of course I did! What kind of question is that?!” he scoffed trying to act harshly, but it turned out rather cute. 

The sage snickered not withdrawing his hand “Hm, and you prefer males aren’t you?” slight movement of lips under the black mask told him more than he needed to know. “You really do. Ah, then, what would you say about a little kiss? As a reward for taking those things off your face.” 

 

The teen swallowed visibly, weighing his options. Here he was in his crush apartment and he was willing to give him a kiss. How could he say a no to a proposition like that one? He nodded, his silver strands moving forward and back from the silent permission. Jiraiya firstly pulled off the hitai-ate and put it carefully on the table, then slid down the soft cloth revealing the mysterious of Konoha. 

 

Hatake Kakashi was beautiful. He wasn’t handsome, not pretty, just simply beautiful. Small straight nose, magnificent cheekbones, and well-defined chin composed all too well in harmony. The teen’s complexion was pale as the rest of his skin. Slim but not small lips, crowned with a cute beauty mark under the left corner of his mouth. The only flaw on that angelic face was a scar, it was going from the brow, through the eyelid to the middle of his cheek. But it only strengthen the beatitude giving him very own Kakashi’s touch.  

 

Jiraiya thumbed the cheek once more, smiling while looking down and leaned forward to claim those enticing lips. The Anbu closed his eyes kissing him back softly, hesitantly at first not to mess up anything. But when he felt chopped skin crashing against his own he gave in the temptation, moving closer smashing their faces together. His hands flew up to the bulky shoulders holding them tight for his dear life. The older one wrapped his wide arms around the slimmer form pulling him closer, licking and tasting the sinful mouth. 

 

Kakashi gasped feeling wet muscle easing his way straight into the inside and letting him do it. He entwirled his tongue quickly around, brushing them against each other. The sannin hummed in appreciation pulling the smaller one on his laps, sliding his hands up and down his body. The silverette already drunk, by the desire and all the previous sake, was tempted to relieve his tension. His hips moving on his own, brushing their clothed erections together. The older moaned lowly, astonished at the actions, but wasn’t complaining in a bit. He groped the others ass, guiding his eager movements in better rhythm. 

 

Teeth were clashing, clothes rustling and it felt all too hot in the small room. Big hands sneaked under Anbu attire, palming pale skin, feeling all the muscles tremble under his ministrations. He flicked his nipples making Kakashi tip his head back while a feral moan left his lips. Jiraiya smirked and attacked others neck, leaving love bites and hickeys all over the white canvas. Gloved hands gripped long white hair pulling him even closer, his hips moving faster. The older backed away only to take off the top of the teen, bare-chested Hatake was even sexier than before. He pushed him on the ground, lapping and sucking the newly exposed skin, making the smaller male squirm. The silverette quickly pulled off the shirt from the broad chest, eyeing greedily all the muscles and scars, tracing them with his fingertips. 

 

Soon, their hands found the way to the pants and underwear sliding all the clothing off. There they were both naked and flashed, panting from all their previous activities. Jiraiya tried to sneak his hand between the youngster’s buttocks but he furrowed his eyebrows quickly in response.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” not shy at all Hatake yelled straight in his face. 

“Easy Kashi-kun, no need to be so flustered. It will be nice I promise.” he tried once more but his hand was quickly caught. 

“I’m not bottoming!” the teen scoffed back swatting his hand away, Jiraiya pouted.

“But Kashi-kuuuun~ It will be fun!” trying to distract and make him obey he flicked his tongue around hard numb then pulled it with his teeth. The other shivered at it but wasn’t convinced.

“No! N-not h-ha-happening!” white teeth bit his bottom lip hard trying to prevent another moan. 

“Alright, then it will be enough for this time I guess.” he grabbed their shafts together and started to pump. The Anbu moaned instantly at so long needed friction, touching the body above him. The sannin moved his hand faster leaving a wet trail of saliva on the other’s pectorals when was suddenly pushed up, and straddle. Just then the teen started to swing his hips back and forth, practically jumping in the other laps. Their erections brushing sweetly against each other, while their mouths and hands were busy with exploring sweaty bodies. 

Because of the all the alcohol and hotness they didn’t last for long, soon climaxing together on their chests with screams of pleasure and adoration.

 

Jiraiya shook his head, past was in the past. What the hell those two were doing in there? He leaned forward to get a better look at the situation. Just then Naruto moved forward, chair blocking all the sight. But the sound of cloth rustling and meeting lips were too obvious in the silent room. Is Kakashi was really coituing Naruto? He leaped to the room, landing next to them.

 

“Will anyone explain to me what is going on in here?!” his low baritone boomed in room, making both shinobi look at him.

“Ero-sennin you’re back!” Naruto exclaimed throwing himself in a hug at his godfather. He ruffled boy’s hair but quickly pushed him away. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually doing it Kakashi!” he grabbed the front of Kakashi’s attire smashing his back against the wall. The other just sighed in answer. “EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW! HOW YOU DARE TO TOUCH YOUR SENSEI’S SON THIS WAY?” and this time he punched Kakashi’s face with his fist.  The CopyCat didn’t even try to dodge, taking all the rage on himself. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? THE THING BETWEEN US WAS COMPLETLY SOMETHING ELSE!"  The sannin hit him a few more times before Naruto finally managed to pull him away. 

“BUT ERO-SENNIN WE’RE TOGETHER!” the blond practically yelled in his ear. The white-haired man blinked at him confused, losing his grip on Kakashi’s jacket.

“Together? Like a couple?” he asked silently eyeing them both, the silverette whipped his face.

“Yes Jirayia-sama, as a couple. Naruto is an adult and he can decide whoever he wants to see or not.” 

The sage growled silently, but the tanned palm was put on his shoulder in a comforting way. 

“Ne, Jiji, someone’s waiting for you. Baa-chan said she’ll be in your favorite bar, dattebayo~” he beamed a grin motioning him to hurry up. 

 

Jiraiya hung his head with a sigh “Tsk, well then. If it’s that way I’ll leave you two for now. But we’ll have a talk later Hatake.”  he directed his footsteps to find the love of his life, his beloved one, his very own wife.

 

Naruto peered at Kakashi curiously, his eyebrows furrowing slightly "Ne, Kakashi?" 

The ex-Anbu looked up at his younger lover, already knowing what was coming up next  "What is it Naruto-kun?"

"What Jirayia-sensei meant when he said it was something other?" he leaned at the desk once more, the confused expression on his face.   


"Aah, you know the story between him and Tsunade-sama?" the silverette asked pulling his Icha Icha book on the desk, opening it on the certain chapter.

"No, not really, why?" the jinchuriki looked curiously at the pages, the other chuckled slightly embarrassed.  


"Oh well, so you can read it when you have some time for the whole series. But, the story about a certain _silver haired beauty_ is known for me from the autopsy."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Icha Icha is a novel about Jiraiya's and Tsunade's dramas, written down by him. All his romances and adventures are also there to be found. At least it is my way to interpret why Kakashi is so pinned to it. Hope you had fun, cause I did writing it. 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
